Florges
|} Florges (Japanese: フラージェス Florges) is a Pokémon. It evolves from when exposed to a . It is the final form of . Biology Florges is a Pokémon whose green lower body has two large leaves blooming on either side of its tail. Its upper body is white and slender, with sylphlike arms that end in three dainty fingers; it has two black, diamond-like shapes on each side of its svelte torso. Florges's head is rounded with a pointed, upturned nose and long teardrop-shaped ears, while its dark-colored eyes are framed by lengthy green lashes. It no longer carries a single flower like its did, but instead a large bouquet of ornate flowers around its head. The color of its flowers depends on whether it held a Red, Yellow, Orange, Blue, or White Flower as a . Florges claims well-tended flower gardens as its territory, and it basks in energy emitted from flowers to obtain power. It is a female-only species. In the anime Major appearances Florges (anime) A Blue Flower Florges made her debut in Defending the Homeland! where she was the presumed leader of the group of Pokemon attacking Goodra's wetland. In the end she was defeated by Goodra's Ice Beam. She did this to protect a Floette, and joined forces with Team Rocket. She reappeared in Beyond the Rainbow!, where she learned of Team Rocket's deception and teamed up with Goodra to help defeat them. She reappeared in Master Class is in Session!, Performing a Pathway to the Future!, A Diamond in the Rough!, Facing the Needs of the Many!, and Till We Compete Again!. Other A Red Flower Florges appeared in Pikachu and the Pokémon Music Squad. A White Flower Florges appeared in A League of His Own!, under the ownership of , where she was used in his battle against Alain in the Lumiose Conference. Pokédex entries In the manga In the TCG Game data Pokédex entries |} |} Game locations }} |} |} |} |} In side games |area=Sky-High Ruins: Stage 4}} |area=Roseus Center: Stage 280}} |area=Leafy Expanse: Royal Garden (Back Boss)}} |} |} Stats Base stats Type effectiveness Learnset By leveling up By TM/HM By |Camouflage|Normal|Status|—|—|20|*}} |Captivate|Normal|Status|—|100|20}} |Copycat|Normal|Status|—|—|20}} By tutoring By a prior evolution Side game data |} Evolution |no2=670 |name2=Floette |type1-2=Fairy |evo2= |no3=671 |name3=Florges |type1-3=Fairy }} Sprites Trivia * Florges has the highest base stat of all Pokémon. * Florges is the only Pokémon with a base stat total of 552. * Florges and its are the only species of Pokémon to have simultaneously had more than one signature Ability. *Because only Blue Flower, Red Flower, and Yellow Flower Floette can be found in the Friend Safari, only these forms of Florges can have their Hidden Ability . Origin Florges appears to be based on and , in particular due to its floral "hair". Its ornate flowery "hair" may also be a reference to the 18th century hairstyle, which was notable in that the style would commonly use decorative items within the hair itself to convey mood and uniqueness. Its body structure resembles that of the flower, which has large sturdy leaves projecting from the base of the stalk. Its design may also draw inspiration from . Name origin Florges may be a combination of flora and gorgeous. In other languages , , and |hi=फ्लोरगेस Florges|himeaning=Transcription of English/Japanese name |ru=Флоржес Florzhes|rumeaning=Transcription of English/Japanese name }} Related articles * Florges (anime) External links |} de:Florges fr:Florges it:Florges ja:フラージェス pl:Florges zh:花洁夫人